


Red

by devilann7908



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Death (Darksiders), M/M, Top War (Darksiders)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 在這凡人的節日，一個充滿愛意瀰漫在空氣中的日子，與人類在種族上與文化上都毫無瓜葛的赤紅騎士，居然也帶上了一束花……？
Relationships: Death/War (Darksiders)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> 被Darksiders Genesis那張情人節拿著大把花的War給弄笑而生出的小短文（？）

當他見到那一大把不知上哪裡找來的紅玫瑰時，Death在骷髏面具下忍不住笑起來。  
_他什麼時候有這種心思了？_ 蒼白騎士想著，湛著點金光的眼睛帶有無可錯認的愉快。若不是來人已經對他非常了解，估計也沒辦法從那兩個面具上的窟窿裡看出什麼。  
War不帶一絲表情地用右肩扛著那束和他兜帽同樣赤紅的花朵，踏著穩健的步伐走來。  
「怎麼知道我在這裡的？」故意不提那束紅得像是要滴出血來的玫瑰，坐在樹下的Death先開了口。有著宜人氣候和自然環境，而且還沒有凶暴的種族在上頭喊殺喊打，這樣的世界不多，而這年長涅法雷姆的行蹤更像一抹幽魂，少有生物知道他究竟在什麼地方。  
「和那個碎嘴又滑頭的惡魔打交道是不愉快，」赤紅騎士把背上的Chaoseater取下來插在一邊，接著坐在他兄長旁邊：「但很有用。」  
_啊，Vulgrim。_ 知道是誰之後，就沒那麼奇怪了。再說，難得不是在全身活像是從血池還是屍體堆裡面爬出來似的一團糟，好好享受難得與么弟單獨相處的時光也不壞。  
「喏。」做弟弟的那個把手中的花卉給舉到兄長前面，沒有多說什麼，一如往常惜字如金。  
「不是地球的品種吧？」Death接過那一大把的紅玫瑰，一手輕輕地搓揉其中一朵的花瓣，一邊問一邊把花束捧近，嗅著其香氣。  
War搖頭，他不是很清楚為什麼他親愛的大哥看得出花是不是來自第三王國，也不是很在乎，他的注意力從到這裡開始就不在那束花上。在兄長發現他之前，那雙發光的銀藍色眼睛就一直將視線停在對方身上，現在也一樣。

花卉與基本上與以死亡為名的涅法雷姆並不搭，鮮豔的色彩更是和蒼白騎士大相逕庭。從來會在他身上有其他顏色的時刻，不是血就是其它可能從某種生物內臟噴出來的東西。  
可是在這個時候，在年輕的騎士眼中，無以名狀地合適。用他作為一個戰士有限的詞彙去形容，大概就是將骷髏與玫瑰擺放在一起那樣，詭譎而艷麗。

「那麼，」一頭鴉黑長髮的騎士抬起頭，看著銀髮的那個，問：「怎麼會來找我？」  
如果是Strife——以地獄領主們會和平相處為概率假設他會找他的話——Death必定會用是不是要來補鞋之類的理由調侃一番。  
War銀色的雙眼直直凝視著提問者那對橘中帶金的眼瞳，不知道他是在思考問題的答案，還是單純盯著對方瞧，那張總是扳著的臉孔不比面具好看出情緒。  
「想見你需要什麼理由嗎？」  
「那你現在見到了，也不像是要走的樣子……想要什麼嗎？」  
又被問了一次，赤紅騎士的眼神稍微飄移了一下。蒼白騎士當然沒有漏看那一閃而過的情緒，那雙彷彿透著夕日光芒的眼睛稍稍瞇了起來，面具底下不知道是怎樣令人玩味的淺笑。  
War低聲嘖了一聲，轉身向著Death壓近，近到足以讓那把玫瑰的花瓣擦過他的臉頰。熟門熟路地從底部撬開那張骷髏面具，他吻上兄長色澤慘淡的唇瓣。  
八成是針對么弟踰矩的責罰，黑髮的涅法雷姆在接吻時突然咬了下去，還是以會出血的力道咬。這點皮肉傷自然是不可能阻止對方吻他，但他也沒有近一步的抗拒舉動。  
沉浸在在血香與花香中好些時候，他們才與彼此的口分開。War能看見自己的血在Death唇上留下顏色，讓他莫名感到有幾分愉快，甚至有些捨不得把兄長的面具蓋回去。而且一個吻並不能滿足他……對於Death，他似乎永遠無法感到滿足。  
而在他猶豫的那點時間裡，蒼白騎士用一隻手拉著赤紅騎士的兜帽邊，像是把臉藏進去似地自己湊近，用只有對方聽得到的聲音細細地說了些什麼，讓War的眼神亮了起來。

年長的涅法雷姆後退，一邊把面具歸位一邊起身。他或許在笑，又或許是因為自樹影間灑下的日光，讓他眼裡的金光看起來閃爍著喜悅。  
誰知道呢？至少，現在帶著與赤紅騎士同色花束的蒼白騎士離去時，他所踩著的步伐充滿期待與愉快——與他的愛人一樣。


End file.
